


Amor

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Hay preguntas que pueden dejarte sin respuesta aunque estés acostumbrado a contestar todo tipo de cuestiones.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Y aquí el tercero. Espero que lo disfrutes ^_^_

—¿Qué significa el amor para ti?

Una pregunta inocente, nada original, otra de las miles que le han hecho a lo largo de los años. Jaejoong está acostumbrado a lidiar con ellas. Suele sonreír y decir alguna estupidez, quizá guiñar un ojo a la cámara y hacer un puchero asegurando que aún espera a la persona apropiada. A veces contesta que sus gatos son sus grandes amores y que nada podrá reemplazarlos; otras que la vida es demasiado corta y que le encantaría encontrar pareja y tener niños cuanto antes. Todas pobres excusas en el mejor de los casos, mentiras despiadadas en el peor.

La verdad es que no sabe qué responder. Ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Porque aún después de todos los años que lleva enamorado, no sabe lo que significa. La mayoría de las personas respondería que el amor es felicidad, consuelo, futuro infinito. Que es desear a alguien por encima de todo, sentirse comprendido y cuidado, en comunión con el universo. Que es no sentirse solo o incompleto, dejar de ser uno para ser algo más.

Jaejoong no se siente así, no del todo. Es feliz, sí, pero ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no todo son rayos de sol y arcoíris de colores. Hay sombras y vacíos, tan oscuros a veces que no parecen tener final. Y hay dolor, y rabia y desconsuelo, que en ocasiones parece engullir todo lo bueno, cada deseo y cada emoción. También puede sentirse solo, lo hace a menudo, más de lo que le gusta admitir, porque de alguna forma siempre va a sentirse pequeño e inseguro, y al mismo tiempo necesitado de espacio.

Y el futuro no existe. Jaejoong no piensa en uno, idílico, lleno de grandes planes en el que el amor y la felicidad nunca terminan. No le importa lo que pasará mañana, si seguirá o no sintiendo lo mismo, si se atreverán a vivir juntos o si van a formalizar su relación. Le da exactamente igual cualquier cosa que no sea el presente, lo que siente en ese momento, la única verdad absoluta no basada en ninguna hipótesis. 

Si tendrá un final o no, si se cansarán de todo, si las cosas malas superarán a las buenas… no es importante.

Yunho y Changmin sí lo son. Porque Jaejoong no puede no amar a uno de los dos, no puede elegir uno por encima del otro, y por fortuna nunca se lo han pedido. Y de alguna forma eso que tienen funciona, contra todo pronóstico, contra cualquier precedente, si es que los hay. No tiene explicación, no es lógico y mucho menos convencional, pero lo hace.

Si Jaejoong fuese sincero respondería que el amor para él significa Changmin y Yunho, porque no tiene otra forma de explicarlo, no es capaz de darle otro nombre, de buscar palabras bonitas para definirlo.

No puede decir eso. Así que muestra su deslumbrante sonrisa a la reportera y dice:

—El amor… el amor es desconcierto. Estar enamorado es estar perdido, y quien diga lo contrario es que nunca lo ha sentido.


End file.
